Heart for Heart
by Magical-Marvel-Mr.Mistoffelees
Summary: Victoria is engaged, but rather wishes she wasn't. Will the Council let her change her engagement or will she be forever forced to live with one she doesn't love? Rated because only teens would understand most of it.
1. I Need You to Love Me

Heart for Heart

Ch. 1

Everyone said and completely believed that Plato and I were _the_ perfect couple. When someone wanted to give an example of the perfect relationship, one they themselves would desire, they would immediately use us. Jemima revealed to me one day that she wished to be as close to a tom as I was, supposedly, to Plato.

Everyone was _wrong_, however. We were not the "perfect couple." I did not even wish him to be mine. We would argue constantly and he kept trying to exercise control over me. I wanted to be free of him. It's not that he was _bad _or that I hated him, it is just that he was _not _the one for me_._ He asked me to dance with him at the Jellicle Ball and then I couldn't be rid of him. I was hopping another, certain tom would ask, but he never did. I began to fear that I would have no partner and I immediately acquiesced when Plato asked me to be his. I did not realize he wanted me to be his _queenfriend_. After I became his queenfriend, I began to wish that I belonged to someone else. I wished that I belonged to Mr. Mistoffelees. The only thing in the entirety of the World I wanted was his heart, in exchange for mine. I knew I would give him my heart, if he asked for it, without a single care, as long as he returned the favor with his own.

I know I am desperately in love with the Conjuring Cat. I have actually known this for some time. At the Jellicle Ball, I thought that he returned that love. He was constantly showing off in front of me, getting my attention and he even made me disappear and reappear with electricity. It was amazing! But after that, a distance seemed to grow between us.

A few days after the Ball, he seemed upset about Plato's public announcement (which was completely unnecessary), that I was his queenfriend and we were to be mates soon. Plato can be a little selfish and overdramatic sometimes. But the look on Mistoffelees face, once Plato said that I was his, was the most heart-wrenching, miserable face I have ever seen. It broke my heart. I knew that I had hurt him and I felt ashamed. I ran away from the junkyard, sobbing as I went. I faintly heard Plato's explanation of how happy I was and that I was crying tears of joy. How little he knew!

Once outside the junkyard, I found a bed of moss underneath an oak tree and spilled the sorrow of my heart into the soothing green growth. I must have cried for hours, constantly pinning after the magical cat. When I finally looked up into the sky, the sun was receding westerly over the horizon. I knew I should return home to my humans, but I was too grieved to go back to the comforts of home. I knew I couldn't erase the image of Mr. Mistoffelees' heartbroken face.

I returned into the junkyard. Everyone had left, or so I thought. Lost in thought, I slunk over to the drainage pipe; the den of Mr. Mistoffelees. I do not completely know why. I wanted to be near him and that was the only place I knew I could be close to him, even though he wasn't there. Slowly, but surely, I fell into a deep, but troubled, sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of thunder. I realized that my refuge of choice was _not _a wise decision. I was soaked. Of course a drainage pipe would contain water once it rained! _Stupid, stupid cat! _I thought. I crawled out of the drainage pipe, rather pathetically, and began to seek refuge.

"Idiot! You should have gone home!" I said to myself, amidst the thunder and lightning.

I jumped at a rather loud crack of thunder and jumped again as a streak of lightning flashed overhead. I almost laughed at how pitiful I was acting. I was also quite upset with myself.

"In fact," I continued, even louder this time, kicking a puddle and drenching myself further, "You shouldn't have let yourself get into this situation with Plato! Now that you are engaged, he'll never understand if you tell him it's not working out! He will be even angrier if you tell him another tom is always on your mind!"

"Perhaps, you should tell him anyway. He deserves to know," A melancholy voice whispered in my ear.

I jumped and turned around. There standing in front of me in the pouring rain, was Mr. Mistoffelees. He smiled at me, but I could see the hurt in his eyes. I began to ask him why he was in the junkyard and not with his owners, but he silenced me with a finger.

"Perhaps, we should get you somewhere dry," he said.

I only nodded in reply. He quickly led me to the underneath of the hood of the TSE 1 car, which was JennyAnyDots den. I no longer jumped at the thunder or lightning, I felt safe with him. I curled underneath the hood and began to lick myself dry.

"What are you doing here, Victoria? Shouldn't you be inside, at home?" he asked me gently, after he had dried himself off.

"I suppose I could ask you the same thing. I will tell you the truth, though. I couldn't. I'm far… to… upset," I answered, my voice cracking towards the end of my last sentence.

I covered my face with my hands and began to sob, again. I couldn't believe how ridiculous it was, my crying. I knew it couldn't solve anything, but I didn't know what else to do. I wanted to tell him everything, but I just couldn't.

"Hey, hey. Easy," he chided, bringing me into an embrace.

I buried my head in his shoulder, sobbing harder. I wanted to be his. I felt it more than ever. He nuzzled his cheek against mine. I knew this could be wrong, being in his arms instead of my future mate's, but I didn't care. I wanted him, wanted to be his. But I wasn't. I broke away, unable to stand my thoughts of longing, my crying ceasing.

"It doesn't matter, that won't help. Nothing can comfort me now," I said, turning away.

I didn't want to see his look of dejection, but I knew it was there. Trying to distract myself from him, from wanting to kiss him, I began to groom myself once more.

"A-allow me," He said, beginning to lick my fur.

"No, we mustn't," I said, backing away slightly.

"But you're soaked," he said, smiling sadly at me.

I shook my head. My desire for him burned even stronger. I couldn't stand it. This was making everything more difficult to bear. I had to suppress my feelings, but they began to suffocate. They wanted to be set free.

"I can't take it, I just can't," I said, my emotions beginning to engulf me.

He looked confused.

"Can't take what?" he asked, looking around as if to find an answer.

"My love for you. My want to be around you, to be near you. My want to kiss you and be held in your arms. My want to be yours. My want for your heart, in exchange for mine," I choked out and ended in sobs.

He stared at me, slightly startled and dumbfounded.

"Your _love_ for me?" he asked, blinking hard.

I looked at him and nodded.

"You… love _me_?" He asked, touching his paw to his chest as he said "me."

"Yes, yes I love you. I always have and always will," I confirmed with a sniff, looking away from his surprised face.

"I thought you loved Plato. You are to be mates soon," he said, his voice trailing.

I watched the rain pitter-patter across the ground and realized the thunder and lightning had stopped. The pitter-patter of rain was soothing to see, even through my turmoil. I had a choice, either hurt Plato or hurt Mistoffelees. I wiped my tears, but more ran down my cheeks.

"I don't want to be his mate. Ever since we danced at the Jellicle ball, he seems to believe I am the one for him. I didn't even want to dance with him actually, I-I wanted to dance… with… you," I said looking back into his eyes, his beautiful blue-green eyes.

"But he is so much taller, so much stronger and… better than me," Mistoffelees said, shaking his head.

I placed a paw on his knee involuntarily. Realizing this, I pulled away. _Perhaps it would be best to express my feelings for him in words, not actions._

"You are so sweet and kind, self-sacrificing, caring, generous, and loving. Even your mischievousness is wonderful,"

He looked down and blushed at that. I put my paw on his paw. He looked back up into my eyes. _Actions do speak louder than words, though._

"You have magical powers. How could you say that Plato is better than you? You could use those powers for any number of evils, like… Macavity," I said, looking to make sure the evil fiend wasn't there. He winced at the name. I continued, "All you use them for is entertainment, dazzlement and some practical jokes."

"You know about those, huh?" he asked, looking slightly guilty.

"Of course. I wish I was a part of them. I love the jokes you and Tugger pull; you wouldn't be you without them."

He looked away from me and sighed. He seemed to be struggling with something. There was something he wanted to tell me, but he couldn't. He would try to say something, but instead fiddled with his tail. I longed to know what it was that was on his mind.

"I love you, Misto," I whispered.

He turned back to me.

"But you can't, you mustn't. You'll only be hurt," He said, concern showing in his eyes.

I was confused. How could I possibly be hurt if I loved him? I knew he would never hurt me. It had to be something else. Did he love someone else? That must be the reason! It was probably Electra. Yes! That had to be it. He was in love with Electra!

"You love another queen, don't you?" I asked.

He looked down.

"No," He said, slowly.

"You love Electra, don't you?!" I cried, tears streaking down my face… again.

"No, no, no, no, no, nothing like that," he said, bringing me sideways into his lap. He stroked my shoulder.

I sniffed, leaning my head against his shoulder. He wiped my unnecessary tears away.

"What, then?" I asked, after my crying ceased.

He sighed, and then quickly said, "You don't want to know,"

"Of course I want to know why the love of my life says I can't be his," I replied, passing my fingers through his ruffles.

"Don't say that," He said, shaking his head and gently removing my paw.

"Say what?" I asked, confused once again.

"Love of my life. It will only make it harder to tell you-"

"Tell me what?" I asked, getting slightly agitated.

He sighed and batted his ear. He usually does that when he is embarrassed or upset about something. I had to assume it was the latter.

"That Macavity… is my… he is…" He struggled.

"He is what?" I coaxed.

"My father," he whispered, almost inaudibly.

I scrambled out of his lap and stared at him. I blinked and tried to speak.

"It's not true, tell me it's not true," I said shaking my head.

He closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"Munkustrap told me this morning. After Plato made your engagement announcement I couldn't take another piece of shocking news,"

He looked back at me. His eyes begged me to come back to him.

"Please, don't be afraid," he pleaded.

"I-I'm n-not a-f-fraid," I said, trying, unsuccessfully, to hid my stammers and my fear.

"Then why are you backing away from me?" He asked, trying to come towards me.

I realized then that I was, indeed, backing away from him. I was afraid. My mother, Griddlebone, worked for Macavity. She told me quite a few horrible things about him. She also told me never to have any connections with him. Mr. Mistoffelees apparently had a connection to Macavity, by blood. He stopped trying to advance.

"Victoria, please, I-I would _never_ hurt you," Mistoffelees said, his voice breaking.

"How-how do I know that?" I asked, frightened that I had come up to the wall of the car.

"Because," he answered, a sparkling tear running down his cheek, "I love you. Don't judge me by the sins of my father."

More tears began to run down his cheeks. He looked down at the floor, unable to meet my eyes. He closed his eyes and said, in a choking out voice, "I want your heart, i-in exchange for mine."

I sat where I was for a moment in shock. He had given me his heart. He returned my love. If he was anything like his father, he wouldn't have returned my love and he certainly wouldn't be crying. I looked up at him. He still sat there crying with his eyes closed. I advanced towards him, put my paws to his cheeks and kissed him, fully on the lips. I brought my arms around his neck as my tongue begged for passage into his mouth. He accepted and I could feel our two hearts become one. Though I knew it was unlikely, I thought they had the same beat. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back. I could feel electricity spark out of his paws. Our tongues intertwined. I could almost taste the electricity. Suddenly, he broke away.

"We shouldn't," he said, looking away from me, guiltily, "You're engaged."

I shook my head defiantly. Plato never confessed he loved me. The way I saw it, the engagement had no basis.

"No, Plato never gave me his heart," I said, smiling and resting my forehead against his.

"But I never-" he said, brow furrowing.

"Yes, you did," I interrupted him, "You said you wanted my heart, in exchange for yours. A true engagement of love."

"Oh, Vicky," he said, hugging me and bringing me as close to him as possible, "My Vicky."

"My Misto," I sighed, looking into his eyes.

Love. I saw love in his eyes. And happiness, I saw a life full of happiness in his eyes. He was it, he was the one. The only one that could truly love me, and I him.

He leaned his forehead against mine.

"Will you be my mate?" He whispered.

"Yes, forever and always, yes," I answered.

His mouth took mine again. I could taste electricity once more. We kissed so passionately, but so tenderly, I never wanted it to end. He kissed me as though he thought I might break, as if I could easily fade away. I never wanted it to end, but we eventually had to breathe. We sat back, breathing heavily and gazing into each others eyes.

"You know, you must tell Plato. He does deserve to know how you feel," Misto commented, breaking the silence.

I sighed. Plato would hurt Mistoffelees if I told him how I felt, but if I didn't I would become his mate. _He will try to harm Misto, I just know it! How will he react when I tell him? He won't be forgiving, that's certain, _I thought uncomfortably.

"He can't harm me; I'm the Magical, Marvelous Mr. Mistoffelees. I'll send Jennyanydot's mice after him! And if his reaction is detrimental to you, I will shock him to the Heaviside Layer!" He answered, with a smart nod.

I stared at him dumbfounded. How did he know what I thought?

"But, how did you-" I began.

"Know what you were thinking? Telepathy," he answered, as aloof as if telepathy was an everyday thing. Though, to him, it is.

"And did I give you permission?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in mock annoyance and crossing my arms.

He looked surprised, as if he had never thought about that. He covered his mouth with his paws. Little did he realize I was only teasing.

I'm sorry, he apologized, talking with his mind, still covering his mouth.

Apparently, I embarrassed speech out of him. I felt slightly ashamed of myself. I _was_ only joking. I didn't mind if he read my thoughts or not. He was bound to know _all_ of my secrets anyway.

"I was just teasing," I said, batting a paw at him.

His tail twitched in annoyance.

Not amusing, he replied peevishly, though I saw the amused smirk on his face.

He crawled over to my right side and sat down. He yawned and stretched.

I'm exhausted, aren't you?

I thought for a moment. Suddenly I realized how exhausted I actually was. I stretched forward and lay down on my right side. He lay down beside me, on his left side, so that we were facing. I wasn't ready for sleep however badly I wanted it.

"Are you not talking aloud because I offended you?" I asked, trying to keep my eyes open.

No. It just takes an effort to talk aloud, he replied.

I smirked at that.

"Lazy," I whispered with a grin.

I'm too exhausted to talk, he whined, folding his arms and pouting.

"Stop being irresistible. That's not fair," I whined, also pouting.

He leaned in close and whispered in my ear, with a devious smile:

"Oh, you think _that's _irresistible?"

I rolled my eyes, with an amused grin, and replied:

"I thought I said 'stop.' I've played this game before, Tugger,"

He was quite offended at that. He shot up into a sitting position. Brilliant, my plan was working. I was afraid this could all be a dream. I thought I could still be asleep under that oak tree. If it was a dream, I wanted it to last as long as possible. I had had so many dreams like this before, only to be awoken from them. I dearly hoped I was not dreaming or I would never wake up.

"You think that I am like Tugger? He _is _my best friend, but _me _like _him_? And _what _game? Who have you played it with?" He demanded.

I remained lying down. I rolled onto my back, looking into his face. Perhaps he would not know _all _of my secrets. I didn't bother to answer. Another thought distracted me.

"Touch me," I begged him.

One of his eyebrows shot up in confusion. It was an odd request. I admit it. I just didn't want this to end, like all of my dreams had.

"Like you did, at the Jellicle Ball," I explained, then continued in a whisper, "I know you remember that,"

"I'd be mad to forget," he whispered.

But he shook his head.

"I can't. You _are _still betrothed," he answered, though not looking at my face.

I rolled my eyes. I just could not help it. We had previously had this discussion. This had to be a dream. He always did this in my dreams.

"Touching you, like I did, can lead to undesired… consequences," he said, sliding his paw from my knee to my ankle.

"We are both too timid. We will never get far enough to be into deep undesired circumstances," I replied.

"Now _your_ being irresistible," he grumbled.

I just shrugged. If he was going to resist, I could not persuade him. I just did not want to loose him. I was not necessarily trying to nag or be bossy. I was afraid that this happiness would fade. What would I do then?

Finally, he gave into his will. His paws went over my shoulders and down my sides. I purred with pleasure. He purred as well and nuzzled his head into my stomach. He then nuzzled my cheek with his. Afterwards he lay down.

"Satisfied?" He asked with a smile.

"For now, yes," I replied, still purring.

"Now, I have a question for you. Don't you think the junkyard will go ballistic if they see us exit the same den in the morning?" he questioned.

I had not thought as far as the morning. Perhaps, this was no dream? I had no idea how to answer his question. All I replied was:

"Yes,"

"Perhaps I should sleep elsewhere," he thought aloud.

I thought hastily. I did _not_ want him to leave. _Think, think!_

"Couldn't you just teleport somewhere else in the morning? They would never know," I replied hastily.

He smiled. He, apparently, didn't want to leave either.

"Good thinking. I like that idea," he said, touching his nose to mine, "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight darling," I sighed, closing my eyes.

We snuggled together. I heard him hum a familiar tune, but could not name it at the time. His warmth and melodic hum quickly put me to sleep. Neither of us was prepared for what the morrow would bring.


	2. Busted by the bad Boy

I awoke to bright sunlight and then a sudden shadow. I was still bleary eyed as I heard a voice.

"Misto? Victoria?! Misto!"

It was a very surprised Rum Tum Tugger. Then everything clicked. We had slept in. Our plan to leave from two separate dens had not succeeded. We had been caught! Not only caught, but the horrified look on Tugger's face gave insight to what he was thinking. Mistoffelees sat up next to me.

"Tugger!" he said, in a horrified squeak.

"Not that it's any of my business, but _what_ are you doing with an engaged queen? Honestly, I never thought I'd see _this_!"

"It is _not_ as bad as it looks!" Mr. Mistoffelees defended.

"It looks pretty bad!" Tugger replied.

I couldn't stop myself from asking. I knew the answer, but I still couldn't restrain myself. My curiosity really does get the best of me.

"Just how bad does it look, Tugger?" I asked, cringing in expectance of the answer.

He was completely caught of guard by the question. He opened and closed his mouth in failed attempts to speak.

"Like…um…like… Munkustrap, we have a major problem!" The Rum Tum Tugger blurted out, changing the subject.

"That's what I thought," I groaned.

I watched as Munkustrap made his way over to us. I was not in favor of seeing his reaction. He, being future leader, would have to tell the Jellicle Council about us. The Jellicles consider engagements as sacred, among other things. To break something sacred was dishonorable. I knew a punishment must be given. Would they take my Misto away? I shuddered at the thought.

"What is it, Tug?" he asked in annoyance.

Tugger pointed to our direction. His eyes widened when he saw us. He rubbed a paw over his eyes.

"_What _have you two done?" was his only question.

Misto exchanged an upset glance with me. At least we were in this together.

"Nothing terribly unwholesome," Mr. Mistoffelees answered, looking down at his paws.

"Just a little bit unwholesome, then?" Munkustrap asked, shaking his head.

My face reddened. What would the Council think of _this_? What was going to be our punishment? I glanced over to Mr. Mistoffelees. It appeared he was just as embarrassed as I was, also thinking the same questions. I tried to save him any more shame by replying.

"We only kissed," I whispered, not meeting Munkustrap's eyes.

Munkustrap sighed.

"A kiss on the cheek?" He asked, hopeful.

I shook my head.

"On the lips?" Tugger offered.

Misto and I shook our heads.

"In the mouth," My poor embarrassed Misto admitted.

The Rum Tum Tugger whistled. Munkustrap groaned.

"Tiger!" Tugger commented to Misto, "What else did you do?"

If Munkustrap's glare had been actual daggers, Tugger would have been dead.

"What?" the Maine Coon asked, innocently, "He _is_ my best friend. I want to know everything! What else did you do with her?"

Mr. Mistoffelees moaned. Neither of us had been in serious trouble before, and now we were treading deep in it. It was as if we had been pushed into a lake of trouble. Tugger's ridiculous comments didn't help. I wanted to sock him in the teeth, no matter how unladylike it would be!

"Do with whom?" A voice came.

My breath caught in my throat. I thought this could not have gotten any worse. The situations undesirable circumstances increased itself by a thousand. It was Plato. He walked over and stepped between Munkustrap and Tugger. Once he saw us, his eyes burned anger and before anyone realized what was happening, he had Misto pinned down, his paws around his neck, choking him.

"Mistoffelees!" I screamed, leaping to his side, trying to pry Plato's grasp from his neck.

I tried clawing Plato's arms, but to no avail. Misto tried to gain freedom, gasping for breath. Tugger's strong arms suddenly slammed Plato up against a pile of rubbage, freeing Mistoffelees from his grasp. I helped him to stand.

"Sod off," He said, in a low threatening growl, now pinning Plato.

"But he was with my-" Plato began.

"I don't care," Tugger interrupted, using the same stern voice, "Paws off my nephew!"

Plato looked like he was about to resist, but relented with a nod. Tugger let him go. Plato threatened Misto with an "I'll get you back" and then scampered off. Mr. Mistoffelees held his throat, wide eyed and fearful.

"You okay?" Tugger asked, a rare moment of seriousness coming over him.

He nodded, swallowing hard.

Munkustrap stood, blinking wide eyed. He was completely dumfounded by Plato's behavior. We were all caught unawares.

"I've never seen him behave in such a way," He commented.

I nodded. Telling Plato what I had to tell was going to prove difficult.

"He almost _killed_ me!" Mr. Mistoffelees said, in a raspy whisper.

"Why didn't you fry him? Electrocute him?" Rum Tum Tugger asked, sounding annoyed.

"My powers are not *cough* to be used *cough* for violence *cough*," Misto replied through coughs.

Tugger just rolled his eyes and mumbled something about young magical kits and how they never use their powers when necessary. Mistoffelees rolled his eyes in return. Munkustrap brought them back to the subject.

"Before we were so rudely interrupted, I was going to say that I have to get the Council. I suppose the two of you should follow me," Munkustrap suggested, though we knew we had no choice.

Ask him if you could have a word with Plato first, Misto suggested to me.

I sighed. I knew he was right. That still did not help the anxiety I had about it.

"Munkustrap? Could I speak with Plato before we go? I need to tell him a few things," I asked, timidly.

Munkustrap nodded.

"Very well. Tugger will escort you there,"

Tugger grinned a mischievous grin.

"Cool! I'm her chaperone!" He exclaimed.

Three sets of eyes glared at him. He looked around at all of us.

"What?" he asked, completely oblivious of- for lack of a nicer word- his **STUPID **comment.

"Let's just get this over with," I sighed.

We walked the junkyard until we came to an old sofa. Telling Tugger to wait outside, I crawled into a hole in its side. After getting through the makeshift door, my eyes searched for Plato. I found him sitting with his back facing away from me.

"Plato?" I asked timidly.

He didn't even turn around. He didn't even care enough to look me in the face. Then again, I _did_ betray him. Though I hated to admit it, I was a traitor. I had played with his emotions, even if I only did it to appease him. I had tried not to break his heart, but had begun to break my own in the process.

"What!?" he asked, tersely.

I stood there organizing my thoughts. I had to be honest with him, and myself, for the first time. I had to explain that I had always loved Mr. Mistoffelees, ever since I knew what love _really_ was. I had to defend my protecting my heart, trying not to get it hurt. I was completely sure of my love's love for another. Trying to avoid this pain, I decided to accept Plato's proposal. If only Plato accepted my explanation.

"I have to tell you something," I began.

"Get on with it," was his only reply.

"I love Misto, I always have-"

"Then why accept my proposal? Why not tell him how you felt?!" Plato questioned angrily, now turning to face me.

His look of hatred stunned my speech. I felt tears run down my cheeks. I had hurt him after all. No matter how much I tried to skirt around it, all of my excuses and plans had erupted in my face.

"I-I couldn't tell him how I felt. I thought he loved another!"

"Which is a perfectly good excuse to take advantage of me, huh?"

"I know. I was being selfish, trying not to get my heart broken. Not taking anyone else's feelings to mind. I know you would never do anything like this to me, I'm sorry,"

Suddenly, a guilty shadow passed over his features. He looked even more furious than before. What had I said? Why would he look guilty? I was the guilty one. He would never have done anything like that to me, would he?

"Get out, it's over," he said in an angry monotone.

"But Plato, I'm not nearly finished-"

"Get out!" he yelled.

"But-"

"OUT!" he shouted, throwing an object at my retreating form.

He had tried to injure me. I knew what I did was wrong, but did it deserve _violence_? I was now afraid and confused. How else would the junkyard react to this?

"He sounded joyful," Tugger commented smugly, but upon seeing my face his voice changed to concern, "What happened in there?"

"I just tried to tell him the truth. He got terribly upset. He threw something _at _me," I sobbed, shuddering.

"This really _is _getting serious," the Rum Tum Tugger mumbled, half to himself and half to me.

"We, Misto and I, broke a law out of the Jellicle Code. What did you expect?" I said, guilt again overwhelming me and more tears streaming down my face.

Then he did something completely out of character. He hugged me and patted my head. It was a friendly embrace with no passion involved. I realized that I did, indeed, have a friend in the Rum Tum Tugger. Underneath all of his reputation and his ego, he really is sensitive and a loyal friend.

After my tears passed, he released me. Once we began to walk to Old Deuteronomy's den, the awkwardness began to subside. Tugger tried to talk about different subjects, in order to distract me from Plato and my guilt. I engaged in conversation only halfheartedly. I was worried about what the elders might think of Mistoffelees and me. They had a way of making you feel naïve and imbecilic sometimes. I hoped this was not one of those times.

We finally arrived at Old Deuteronomy's den. He lived in an old, rusted double-decker bus. Not only was it a mansion among dens, but it also held Council meetings and gave shelter to newcomers. That day, it was to be my courtroom. The Council members (Old Deuteronomy, Jellylorum, Skimbleshanks, Jennyanydots, Gus, Asparagus and even Bustopher Jones) sat atop the seats and Misto and I were told to sit on the floor, at least a foot away from each other. Munkustrap and Tugger were posted on each side of us. This was already degrading enough, how much more degrading could this become?

"Now my children," Old Deuteronomy spoke kindly, "Tell me what it is you have done?"

The Council looked inquisitively at the two of us, curious to now why their assistance had been called. Misto exchanged a glance with me.

Do you want me to tell them? he asked.

I nodded. I knew he could explain better than I could. I didn't even think I could muster the courage to look up at them, let alone speak.

"We… uh…well we…" he began, fidgeting with his tail.

"Speak up dear, we don't bite," Jennyanydots called.

Not yet, he said, exhchanging a glance with me.

"We spent the… night… together," he finished, looking at his paws.

Everyone was in an uproar. A thousand questions hurtled at us at once. My head sank low. I hated this. This was the worst scolding I had ever had. Old Deuteronomy settled everyone down. Jellylorum asked the first question.

"You did this too an engaged queen? Honestly, I thought better of you,"

He winced at this remark. I could tell he was resisting the urge to vanish. He was capable of it. I am so glad he stayed with me.

"We didn't _do _anything," he said, voice barely audible.

"Speak up now, lad. Our ears are not as young as they once were," Gus said.

"We didn't _do _anything. He did nothing wrong," I replied in his place, gaining courage.

"Yet you hint that _you_ did," Jellylorum pointed out sternly.

"Yes, I do. I shouldn't have kissed him when I was engaged," I admitted, staring at my paws.

"You mean on the cheek, right dear?" Jennyanydots asked hopefully.

We both shook our heads.

"On the mouth?" Jellylorum asked sternly.

"I-in the mouth," Misto replied, hesitantly.

Once more they were in an uproar.

"With an engaged queen? The Jellicle Code forbids it!" Skimbleshanks cried.

"The Code forbids such folly anyway," Jellylorum added.

In a brief act of courage, Mr. Mistoffelees spoke loud enough for all to hear.

"Why does it forbid love?! You were all in love once! Why can I not kiss her, like that, if I love her?!"

"Because it leads to other things, as you now know,"

This comment angered me to no end. All we did was kiss and cuddle, nothing more. Well, except maybe embrace. That is beside the point. Everyone kept hinting that we went further than we did. How could they misjudge us so harshly?

"We did nothing like that, Jellylorum! You know us both well enough to know that!" I shouted, perhaps with a little too much anger.

"I thought I did," she replied, shaking her head.

This was a hard blow. I could see Misto shrinking at her words. He did _not_ want to be here. This was so hard for him. I didn't even care now what the elders thought of me, but I _did_ care what they thought of _him_. I wished they would quickly give us our punishment and let us leave. Then, when I thought embarrassment, mortification even, could not increase, it did.

"Hey Jelly, there's one way to find out. We just have to wait nine weeks and see if any kits pop out of her," The Rum Tum Tugger called, nonchalantly.

I was mortified, and so was Misto. He curled into a ball, hiding his face on his thighs. I stared at Tugger, open mouthed and cheeks burning. He stared back, looking proud, as if he had helped us in this situation. I glanced up at the faces of the Council. Jennyanydots kept blinking, trying to ignore the comment. Jellylorum was rubbing her temples. Gus' brow was furrowed in disbelief that such a comment was actually made. Asparagus was leaning his head into his paw. Bustopher Jones had his head leaning against his spoon. Skimbleshanks was smiling, looking amused, until Jennyanydots smacked him across the chest, then he was all sternness. Old Deuteronomy's face was unreadable.

"Tug!" Munkustrap hissed, glaring at his younger brother.

"What?" Tugger asked, not realizing what he had just said was not be helping the situation, as always.

"Guards do _not_ make comments," Munkustrap said through clenched teeth.

"But you sometimes make them!" Tugger whined.

"You, as a guard, do _not_ make comments!"

After Munkustrap persuaded his brother to be silenced, the mortification of everyone passed. Everyone except Mistoffelees. He still was curled into a ball, face hidden on the floor.

"Mr. Mistoffelees, lad, you must sit up," Bustopher Jones encouraged.

Misto shook his head.

"Come on dear, please," Jennyanydots cooed.

There came a barely audible, not to mention muffled, "no".

"See watcha guys did? Now he'll prob'ly disappear," Tugger said, again silenced by his brother.

An idea came to my mind. I thought I could try. Maybe if he realized he was not in this situation alone, he could face them. Though he didn't know it that was the only way I could do it. I knew he was there and it made me stronger.

"May I try?" I asked, not knowing what answer to expect.

"No, you may not that's absolutely-" Jellylorum began, but was silenced by Old Deuteronomy's paw being raised.

"Go ahead my child," He answered, in a deep calm voice.

I padded over to him. I gently touched his back with my paw and began to stroke.

I can't! I can't do this! They-they hate me! They think I'm immoral and dirty! he cried, fretfully.

I hugged his form close to mine. I rubbed my cheek on the back of his head. I was absolutely glad that Old Deuteronomy had allowed me to do this. Every last one of my anxieties disappeared, as if magically. No pun intended.

"It doesn't matter. Do you regret last night?" I whispered in his ear, so only he could hear.

Certainly not! he answered, matter-of-factly.

"Were you alone last night?"

No… No I wasn't,

"You're not alone now, nor will you ever be. We're together now and nothing can separate us. I love you too much to leave you alone,"

I sat up again and he did as well. He smiled at me.

I love you too much to leave you alone as well,

"I know you do, sweetheart," I whispered, smiling.

We forgot where we were and began to rub our cheeks together. Munkustrap cleared his throat in order to get our attention. Embarrassed, we looked up at the Council. Jellylorum looked as if she didn't approve, tapping her claws rhythmically upon her seat. Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks were holding paws, looking at us with wet eyes and they looked completely thrilled that we had found true love. Gus was wipping his eyes. Asparagus looked pleased with us. Bustopher Jones was… cuddling his spoon, drying his eyes with a kerchief; a rather awkward sight. And I thought I caught a wisp of a smile on Old Deuteronomy's face.

"Now, my children, let us break from this for a time. We will discuss what information we have so far. You may go outside, but remember, stay close. Also, think of a way to explain what happened last night. We have to understand how serious this situation is. Munkustrap and Tugger, go with them. Make sure no trouble is had," Old Deuteronomy spoke, sagely.


	3. A Council Hearing

_Yes! Chapter 3 is now here! I am sooooo sorry for uploading this late! Please let me know if there are errors, I will gladly correct them._

_I completely forgot for the first two chapters!_

_This story belongs to me, However the characters belong to T.S. Eliot, Andrew Lloyd Webber and the Really Useful Group. All others will be towed._

Ch. 3

No one had to tell us twice. We were out of there as soon as possible. Munkustrap lead us to the crest of a junk pile about three meters from Old Deuteronomy's den. I slunk down, unable to keep my pretension of strength. I felt misjudged and mistreated. How could some of our elders treat us this way? It was so cruel!

"Well, the two of you look out of sorts," The Rum Tum Tugger said playfully.

Mr. Mistoffelees rolled his eyes at him.

"Really, Tugger? When did you perceive that?" He replied to his friend, dryly.

"What with the sarcasm?" he asked, confused.

Munkustrap shook his head and sighed. He tried to explain why we could be upset, but Tugger refused to believe him. This led into another one of their quarrels. Ignoring them, I crawled over to Misto, lay down and nestled my head in his lap. He smiled down at me and stroked my cheek. I looked up into his face.

"Do you think of me a traitor?" I asked.

His eyes widened in surprise. He was quite taken aback.

"Why would you ask such a thing?"

I looked away from him. I was considering telling him what happened at Plato's den, but I was unsure of his reaction. If he knew the hurt I caused Plato, would he believe I was capable of hurting him the same way?

"Well, I spoke to Plato…" I began, unsure of how I was going to explain what happened in Plato's den.

"Hey, Vicky!" An angry voice rang out, "I have a bone to pick with you!"

I sat up and found Electra was heading toward us. _Oh, what could she possibly want?_ She didn't look at all like her playful self. She looked absolutely furious. Her face could have scared the fur off of a hundred Pollicles.

"What in Heaviside's name are you doing with my tom?! Why were you with him last night?!" She fumed, stopping when she got to us.

"Language, Electra!" Munkustrap warned his daughter.

I stood to face her, Mistoffelees doing the same. I had completely forgotten about her. She _was _Misto's queenfriend. How could I have forgotten I had to deal with her? Best friend or no.

"I love him," I answered simply.

Her jaw dropped at this. She stared at me as if I had just admitted Bustopher Jones was attractive. Which could _not_ be possible.

"Dude, you are engaged to Plato," She stammered, still in shock.

I shook my head. I suppose the entire junkyard would find out that Plato now despised me. Did I have to tell _everyone_ how awful I was? He threw something at me he hated me so!

"No, I'm not. As of a half hour ago, he said we were over. He narrowly missed me with a book," I grumbled.

Misto's face became all concern.

"He threw a _book_ at you?" he questioned.

"Something of the like," I answered, offpawedly (Offhandedly).

Electra stood in confusion as Misto searched me for bruises. I kept repeating that I was fine, but he was certain that Plato had injured me. I wondered who would hurt me next. My mother, perhaps?

We had the task of explaining everything to Electra. Munkustrap and Tugger offered comments here and there, but mainly Misto and I spoke.

"Let me get this straight," Electra said, trying to summarize, "You ran away 'cuz you didn't wanna become Plato's mate. Mr. Mistoffelees found you, brought you to Jennyanydots den, you spent the night with each other there, woke up, Tugger freaked, Plato nearly choked Misto to death and then you guys went to the Council,"

"Sounds good to me," Tugger replied, cleaning out the remnants of a can of tuna he found.

Something was off here. I was sure Electra had sounded furious at me before. Did we distract her from her anger, perhaps? I hoped we had. For a few seconds she just stood there looking and Misto and I together. She crossed her arms and finally spoke.

"So, Victoria gets another tom of her dreams while I'm stuck single. Thanks, you're such a great friend! And Misto… how could you?!" she shouted, turning sharply on her heel and running.

"Electra!" Misto called after her, looking guilty when she didn't turn around.

I felt sorry for my poor darling. It was odd how we both ended up in the same boat. It was not easy being the traitor. I felt it doubly so, however. She I _was_ my friend. How could I do that to her?

I looked into Misto's face. Once our eyes met, he looked down, guiltily. I suppose he thought I would no longer want to be with him, seeing circumstances as they were. Oh-ho-ho-no! I was going to stay with him, for better or for worse. He looked back at me.

"Do you think _me_ a traitor?" he whispered so only I could hear.

"Never," I said firmly, caressing his face with my paws.

We began to lean into a kiss, but Munkustrap stopped us. His stern look made me reigning in my tongue before telling him off.

"Seeing as _that_ was what started this mess, I'd say wait until a more opportune time," he said, pulling Misto a small ways from me.

Before I could protest, Jellylorum stepped out of the bus. She signaled for me to come in and only me. I looked back at Mistoffelees, worriedly. I couldn't explain this alone! No!

"He's to come in _after_ you," she explained sternly, upon seeing my glances to Misto.

"But-"

"We want to interview each of you _alone_," she interrupted my protesting.

I sighed shakily. There was no arguing with Jellylorum. I was unsure about going in, however. To be all alone without any support would be torture. Why did they have to do it this way?

Just tell them what happened. And remember, you weren't alone, Misto's voice came into my head.

I turned back and smiled at him. He smiled in return. I _did _have support! Mistoffelees would be right outside. Mustering up some courage, I gingerly stepped up into the humongous bus. Here, my courage began to falter. Seven sets of eyes stared down at me. I felt like a disobedient kit. One who had committed the worst of crimes. _And remember, you weren't alone,_ Misto's words of hope made my courage rise again.

"Now, please describe to us in full detail what happened," Old Deuteronomy's low voice said slowly.

"Wh-where should I begin?" I asked, unsure of what to say.

"Tell us why you scurried out of the Junkyard like a frightened mouse, yesterday," Skimbleshanks offered.

I took a deep breath. That had seemed like ages ago. Was it really just yesterday? So much had happened since then. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"I was upset," I began.

"Whatever for?" Jennyanydots called, curious to know my reasons.

"Because… because… Plato announced we were engaged," I replied, concentrating on the ground.

Be strong,

I smiled at that. Mistoffelees wasn't going to sit idly by and wait for me. He was going to comfort me, just like I comforted him. I heard my name being called.

"Victoria, the question was asked, 'Why be upset if you accepted Plato's proposal?'" Jellylorum called, her face as stern as stone.

"Because… it broke Misto's heart," I replied, remembering his grief stricken face.

"Oh? And how _would_ you know?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because… because… I saw…" I stuttered, tears forming in my eyes as I recalled the feelings of that moment when I realized I had broken his heart, "I saw… the look on his face,"

At that moment, I caught Old Deuteronomy's eye. He did something I did not expect in the least; he winked at me. It was subtle, but very reassuring. He was not upset with me, but rather, he understood.

"Uh..." I stammered whipping my eyes, quite taken aback by that brief moment, "What else would you have me tell?"

"Perhaps, the rest of the story," Skimbleshanks encouraged.

"Oh, yes," I thought for a brief moments, trying to gather my thoughts into audible speach, "After I ran out of the Junkyard, I found the large oak tree down by the river near the park. I lay there and cried 'til I realized the sun was setting. I did not want to go home-"

"Why ever not? Where you not hungry?" Bustopher ever so rudley interrupted.

"No, I was not. I did not want to upset my humans by my mood, so I slept in the 'Yard in Misto's pipe-"

"But how did you end up in the car, m'dear? I know how Mistoffelees did. He asked me to stay there earlier. But how did you get there?" Jenny cut in, certainly not understanding that I would explain.

"Once it began to rain, his pipe flooded. I crawled out into the storm, no longer caring how wet I was. There Misto found me, yelling and screaming at myself,"

Rather loudly, you might add.

_Misto!!I'll get you for that..._

Oooh, no.

"Sorry, where was I? Oh, yes. Um, he brought me inside the car. He licked himself dry. I tried to dry myself. He asked me why I wasn't home. I told him I could ask the same of him, then told him I was upset."

I told them every detail, from Misto telling me who his biological father was to our engagement. I spoke my narritive without interuption, which suprised me slightly. As I looked at each face of the Jellicle Council, I could see that some were pleased where others were horrified. Just as the Council was torn, so I was. I loved Misto and always had, but I feared my first engagement, with Plato, would overide my newest.

Shortly after I had finished, I was berated with questions. My head began to swim. I couldn't sort through the questions, let alone think of answers. Old Deuteronomy had to silence them witha wave of his paw.

"Let us do this in an orderly manner," he said, his voice ever patient.

"What distresses me," Jellylorum began, shaking her head, "Is that you would aquiesce to a request of matehood when you already had one."

"Because I thought Misto was in love... with someone else. That, and I know Plato doesn't love me. We argue, _constantly_. He never listens to me. To him, I am a trophy to flaunt. But Misto... Misto is so different," I explained, finishing with a sigh.

"Why stay with him, Victoria? Surely, you know the laws," Asparagus questioned, for the first time.

"I... I love him. You do crazy things when in love,"

After I had said that, the Council was silent. This unnerved me, until I caught Old Deuteronomy's eye. He smiled at me, with such sincerity I sighed in relief. They dismissed me and brought Mistoffelees in. The minutes felt like hours. I tried to distract myself from his trial, but it was a loss. I worried for him. What was he feeling? How was he handling their pressure and stares?

I tried to go and hunt, but Tugger cut me off. He offered to catch me something and I sighed a reply. I slunk onto a pile of rubbish, sifting through the worthless things humans had discarded. My tail twitched in anticipation. I needed to hear what the Council had ruled, if they had even decided on a possible punishment. Just as Tugger returned with a grey-brown mouse, Misto exited the large bus. I threw myself at him, arms twisting around his neck.

"I'm not _dead_, Vicky," he chuckled, arms wrapping around my waste.

"I knew you wouldn't be. Oh, how I worried about you!" I exclaimed, burrying my head into his neck with a purr.

"Nice to know someone cares," he purred in reply.

All to suddenly, Tugger pulled us apart. We both gave him a questioning stare as to why he had. He pointed over to Munkustrap, who had his arms crossed.

"Keep that to a minimum, if you please. If one of the Council memebers sees, they'll double your consequences," the silver tabby warned.

Just as he said that, Jellylorum appeared. She motioned for the two of us. We realized that the Council had decided. We walked up the steps for the third time that day.

Old Deuteronomy stood in the aisle, paws folded across his chest. He seemed very solemn, which caused me to glance uneasily at Misto. He returned the look, also uneasily. Then Old Deuteronomy addressed the two of us.

_Cliffie! I know, that's soo mean! Well, I hope to update sooner if not later. Please read and review! I only accept constructive criticism. I work very hard on this story and would appreciate for those with flames to keep them to themselves. Thanks to every single one of you who have reviewed, favorited or alerted my story. You guys rock!_


	4. A Sentence and Secret Meeting

_**I know in previous chapters I have left no author's note. Forgive me if that bothers any of you. For those of you who have been waiting for the sentence... vwala! Here it **_**finally**_** is! **_

_**A GREAT big shout out goes to those who have reviewed! Snaps for:insanemistosingsmore, Fantasia-the-Crazy, Billion$, tuggerlover, Calanarie, Nik-Nokkers Anonymous, crazayfunkaymunkay, & Spocktopus**_

_**Also to those who have favorited: AquamarineQueen, Braodwayexpert, CATS1998, Cyvene, Fantasia-the-Crazy, MammaMiaRENTfan, Victoriacat, & xOraclex**_

_**And those who have alerted:**__**Fantasia-the-Crazy**_ _**, Malurina , MammaMiaRENTfan, RamRamCaramelle , Spocktopus , SummerRose12 , xOraclex**_

_**Now that I've taken so much of your time...I will never own these characters, they belong to ALW, TSE and RUG. (Unless I become one of the musical? *Looks hopefully at attorney who shakes head*...*sigh* never mind)**_

Ch. 4

"Your sentence is a months separation," Old Deuteronomy stated.

"What?" Mistoffelees and I exclaimed.

I couldn't believe my ears. Had Old Deuteronomy, the leader I loved and respected, sentenced me to separation from my love? It could not be possible! Had he not winked at me, had he not been on my side? As the thoughts swirled through my brain, I looked up to Jellylorum. She appeared to be in concurrence with our sentence. She had probably been the one to suggest our separation. I folded my arms and asked,

"What does seperation entail?"

"Well, Lassy," Skimbleshanks replied, nearly chided, "You are to work in the care center with Jelly and Misto there is to be with Bustopher Jones at a club or other,"

"Whichever I reside at, so he shall be also," Bustopher nodded, nearly tipping off of his perch.

"What would I do there, sir," Mistoffelees asked resignedly, eyes upon the ground.

"Why, odd jobs here and there. These clubs belong to me and I shall instruct you as to what you do,"

"Did ya notice he always has to flaunt his clubs?" Tugger whispered into my ear, his usage of the word 'flaunt' taking me by surprise.

I knew Tugger was no idiot, however I had never heard him use a word that descriptive properly before. I gave him a questioning look and he pointed to Misto. When my brow furthered upward, he mouthed he uses that word about me. Now things began to make sense- at least, in that area.

"I don't understand why isolation is neccessary!" I exclaimed.

"Not 'isolation', dear, separation," Jenny corrected, "We feel that you two should have a break from each other,"

Then I glanced over at Misto. His face was a contorted mixture of perplexion and disbelief. He spoke no words, but I knew what he was feeling. Mine were running the same course. Downstream. Soon, I knew my tears would come to surface. Like a breaching blue whale, I knew my feelings would expose themselves and land just as heavily.

"I do not need to be separated from her," Misto said with an even tone, and an underlying hint that he was about to become rather upset.

Jellylorum stood at that. She jumped down from her perch and slowly came towards us. She reminded me of a panther, that ever graceful and deadly cousin of Jellicles. She stalked to us until she was a few pawsteps from Misto.

"Your sentence is a perfectly just one, considering the crime," She stated curtly.

"We're not criminals," Mistoffelees whispered, barely audible.

Jellylorum did not reply. Instead, she rested her gaze one me. I looked to her face that was set in firmness, but found I could not look her in the eyes. I averted my eyes to the ground once more. She kept on looking at me expectantly.

"Shall we go now?" She asked.

I sighed, nodding affirmation. I had given up on all hopes of an argument. As I began to follow her, I saw the other Council members returning to the bus floor. Bustopher had to be helped down, as well as Gus. I shared one fleeting glance to Misto. He had a look of absolute defeat on his features and complete melancholy.

"What about our Exchanging of Hearts, sir?" He suddenly asked, turning to Old Deuteronomy.

I paused, as did all of the other cats. Old Deuteronomy's face seemed expressionless. Yet, I could almost have sworn he had a glint in his eyes. If I had seen it, it quickly faded, however.

"That, as of now, is not up for discussion," our Old Leader replied.

I looked to Misto once more, but quickly averted my eyes and turned from his gaze. Before Old Deuteronomy had answered, there had been hope in the Conjuring Cat's eyes, but had dimmed from the answer. Mr. Mistoffelees looked completely crestfallen, which was too much for me to bare. My heart reached out for him, but I was no longer allowed to comfort him. I felt as if half of me had died from this sentence. Mistoffelees and I had always been very close friends and partners. When we were littler, not one could be found without the other. I knew he was my destined soul mate, that night we had spent together had given me hope. It had all disappeared.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Jellylorum pulling my right arm. I followed her to the infirmary/nursery of the junkyard. She immediately began to instruct me, telling me what herbs to put where, what herbs were used for what purposes and other such general information. She then asked me to help her freshen up the nests. For an hour we cleaned, not a word being spoken. I decided to distract myself from my thoughts of Misto by seeing how each bed was unique. A colorful beanbag, a small doll cradle and a down-feather pillow, to name a few. Breaking the silence, Jellylorum spoke.

"Just twenty-nine more days of this, surely you can take it," she said casually, dusting a baby mattress.

"Twenty-nine days without my best friend and love. I would like to see you without Asparagus," I retorted, rather harshly as I think back.

She did not reply, but continued on with her work. Once we had accomplished this task, she began to show me how to tell herb from herb. Poppy seeds were for pain, as well as a drowsiness sedative. Catnip, for a sedative without drowsiness. She told me of other such things and instructed me to gather some. Thankful to be about and away from her, I gladly acquiesced.

-,'---

As I ventured near the oak I had been crying on the previous evening, I saw Tugger standing with his arms folded. Upon seeing me, he smirked and said:

"I have a message from your handsome prince," he bowed and continued, "Though not as handsome as me."

"Tell me what he said," I demanded, rather desperately.

The Curious Cat looked for any signs of eavesdroppers. Motioning me over, he whispered into my ear.

"Meet him here, tonight. At midnight. Don't get caught," with his last warning in place, the rock star waved his goodbye and left.

My heart began to lighten and nearly fly. Why had I not thought of meeting in secret? It was almost like Romeo and Juliet. I quickly shook myself out of those hopelessly romantic thoughts. We certainly would not end like Romeo and Juliet.

With a newfound energy, I searched through the lush green grass, hoping to find some herbs. When I had picked all I could carry, I ran back to the care center. I entered and flopped the plants onto a small wooden shelf. Jellylorum came over and helped me to sort them out.

"See? You're smiling already," she commented, placing the medical plants in certain pockets.

_How little you know,_ I thought, rather haughtily.

-,'--

After the noon had passed, I returned to my human home, a mansion of great proportions. I passed through the kitchen, knowing there was a small snack awaiting me in my bowl. After devouring the fresh tuna, I decided to venture around the house. Georgette, my human of sixteen, was busily playing Beethoven's ninth on her pianoforte.

I passed some time there, playing with her music sheets. With a frustrated sigh and a smile, Georgi scooped me up and took me to her room. I hopped up onto her queen sized bed and snuggled into the blush pink comforter.

-,'---

Suddenly I heard a tap upon the french window that led to the balcony. I looked to the window to see the sky had darkened. I had fallen asleep! I checked to see the time. Half-past twelve, read the bedside table alarm. I hoped onto the floor, my curiosity besting me once again. I came up to the french window and saw there, none other than Mr. Mistoffelees. Glancing back to Georgi, I mentally assured she was asleep and turned to Jellicle form, Mistoffelees doing the same. I leaped upon the window handle and opened it to the outside.

"Did you receive my message?" Misto asked once he had shut the opened window.

"Yes, but once I came home and got to bed, I fell asleep," I answered, blushing as I did so.

As we stood facing each other, Mistoffelees wrapped his arms around my hips, moving me closer towards him. I wrapped my arms around his chest and embraced him. I knew, at that moment, that we would not be parted. A match made in Heaviside. I smiled, silently thanking the Everlasting Cat. I looked into Misto eyes, those beautiful teal-blue eyes. He kissed my forehead, nuzzling it afterward. I nuzzled his cheak, my heart fluttering.

"How was working with Bustopher?" I asked, sitting down and patting the spot beside me.

"Tiring. I never thought I would see so many dirty dishes!" he exclaimed, laying down rather than sitting.

I sat beside him and brushed a paw over his head-fur. He took my paw and kissed it gently. I, in return, kissed him upon the nose. He grinned.

"I never did stop thinking about you," he purred, rubbing his head upon the paw he still clasped.

"Nor did I stop thinking of you," I cooed, my free paw coming to rest upon his ruffles.

He gazed into my eyes, his eyes sparkling with love and adoration. I slowly lowered myself down, leaning my head upon his chest. I closed my eyes and rhythmically began to stroke his ruffles. His rumbling purr grew louder as I stroked, causing me to break into a small smile. This quickly faded as I knew that I should not have been seeing him, my guilt was heavy. I was betraying the trust of the Elders of my tribe. How could I? How _dare _I?

As these thoughts became deeper, the burden of guilt upon my heart grew. My thoughts were repeating "_You should not be with him. You should not be with him!"_Unable to withstand my own condemnation, inward tears became superficial. They began to run down my face, a stream of shame and remorse. As my tears began to accumulate on Mistoffelees chest, he pushed himself into a sitting position with his paws. His face etched with concern, he brought my chin up with his paw so as to look at my face.

"What is it, Darling?" he asked bringing that same paw across my cheek and over my headfur, his eyes locked onto mine.

I detached myself from his grasp and stood, hugging my chest. His eyes never left my person, nor did his concern vanish. I only shook my head in confusion and agitation. I hadn't the foggiest idea how to answer his question. All I knew to do was wipe away the cascading tears, though fully knowing my efforts to be in vain.

"You-you should not be here!" I suddenly exclaimed, "This is wrong! All wrong! Meeting in secret, it's a lie. They will never let us be together again, it's all worthless! Our efforts are in vain! We cannot be together. We just can't-"

My voice ended in a shuddering sob. I could no longer bare to voice my opinion. I knew not what to say. I knew not what to do. I only stood, shoulders heaving and eyes exuding tears.

"And I thought my Uncle Bustopher's comment was lamentable," Mr. Mistoffelees voiced with a sigh, "He believes that it is trivial for a magical cat to woe a normal queen. He is certain that we differ far too much to be in love. I thought this meeting of ours would prove otherwise."

He stood up, with not so much as a glance to my face. As I let his words sink in, my heart began to stiffen towards Bustopher. Misto was his own nephew, how could he comment in such a manner about his own flesh and blood. I turned to view Misto who had walked to the railing of the balcony. I could almost feel his suppressed anger, hurt and anguish. Suddenly, he turned to face me.

"I'm _not _my father! Just because we share the same powers and blood does not make us alike!" he began to shout vexedly, "Is that why you wish me gone? Just because you no longer want me? It's my blood, isn't it?"

As he finished, he turned once more and pounded a fist on a column of railing. Hints of electricity could be seen weaving through his pelt. My tears began to flow more violently, for I had never seen him so angry. I walked over to him, shakily. Once there, I touched a paw to his back and was slightly shocked. After nursing my small burn with a few licks, I ventured again. He flinched at my touch and I was surprised to see the angry electricity ebbed away. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He took on of my paws in his hand.

"Listen to us," I whispered, distraught, "We're fighting like Pekes and Pollicles. I did not mean to hurt you further than your uncle had. I love you, no matter who or what shares your blood. I am not afraid,"

He turned to face me once more, and I was slightly astonished to see tears lacing his features. He looked down to me for an instant before pulling me into a tight embrace. He nuzzled his head against mine, crying all the more harder.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to _shout_ at you. I _never_ meant to do that," he whispered, still holding me closely.

"What's done is done. It doesn't matter. I forgive you, for yelling and for shocking me," I chided.

"I _sh-shocked_ you?" he asked, pushing me away to gain a proper perspective.

I held up my paw. I hadn't realized how red it had grown. Mistoffelees gently took my paw in his, examining my injury. I assured him that it was nothing. To affirm my statement, he brushed a finger over the swollen blister. I winced with a small cry. Upon hearing my cry of pain, he winced as well for the thought of him hurting me pained him further than my injury had pained.

"I hate my powers," he resolved, releasing my paw from his grip, "They have only caused pain and detriment. As a kitten I was ostracized by them, scoffed at as I grew, they made me the disappointment of many Jellicles, been recently considered a freak who is worthless to have a normal mate and now- and now-_this,_"

He covered his face with his paws, unable to withstand his thoughts. I had suddenly found why the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees was the way he was. He was aloof in nature because he had been outcasted in the social hierarchy of the junkyard. He was shy because he had been the 'disapointment' for either having powers or for not knowing to properly control them. He was genius because he took after his father in that aspect, as well as for striving to be the approval of the adults. He only wanted to please, be excepted and be loved. He had never known his mother Grizabella during her life and had grown without having a father. He had few friends during his kittenhood and was the 'runt' of the tom-kits. He had never been fully approved of because the adults pushed him to achieve higher. As these thoughts donned upon me, he spoke aloud.

"That's the basic jist of my life. There are other reasons but- a magician cannot reveal _all_ of them,"

"You read my mind again," I said flatly.

"Bad habit. Sorry,"

I embraced him once more, knowing full well he would appreciate the comfort. New tears began to prick my eyes as I thought over how broken hearted Misto actually was. I wanted to help his heart heal, though I knew I was only Jellicle. Did the council know how much we needed each other? They could not if the had separated us.

"Why can't they just let us be together?" I asked, burrying my head in his ruffles.

He did not answer, but began to sing. The exact song he had been humming the night we slept in Jenny's den.

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight _

He took my paw in his and I squeezed tightly. I did not want to lose him. He whipped the tears from my eyes and kissed my forehead.

"What if they find us here? Cassandra lives two mansions down. She would have great pleasure in telling Jellylorum-" I began to fret, but was interrupted by his finger on my lips.

_I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
_

_For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand_  
_the way we feel_  
_They just don't trust_  
_what they can't explain_  
_I know we're different but,_  
_deep inside us_  
_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_  
_'Cause what do they know_  
_We need each other,_  
_to have, to hold_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_

_When destiny calls you_  
_You must be strong_  
_I may not be with you_  
_But you've got to hold on_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_  
_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on,_  
_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be in my heart, always_  
_Always_

Once he had finished he held my chin up and briefly kissed me on the lips. Butterflies flew in my stomach. I giggled, hugging his neck. After pecking him several times on the cheek, I released him.

"You best go," I instructed, "Your owner will be worried."

He jumped atop the balcony rail and blew me a magic dust kiss. I giggled softly once more as the dust swirled to my cheek. I looked back to him. He winked at me.

"Perhaps you no longer hate your powers after all?" I asked with a smirk.

"If they are one of the things that attract you to me- I don't mind so much,"

"Or if they help you save the Jellicle leader?"

"That as well," he nodded, "goodnight Juliet,"

"Goodnight- Romeo,"

With that he disappeared. After staring there for a few seconds, I shook myself out of my daydreams. I opened the french window once more and closed it behind me. Georgi rolled in her sleep. Turning to cat form once more, I leaped into the bed and quickly fell asleep, dreams of my new found romance adrift in my subconsciousness.

_**Alrighty! That was was You'll be in My Heart by Phil Collins! He rocks. So, now that you have read, review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **_


	5. In Which Secrets are Brought to Light

Ch. 5

Two weeks had passed since the day of our trial. Everyday, Mistoffelees and I would work at our duties deligently and would meet secretly every night. The sole Jellicle that knew of our meetings was the Rum Tum Tugger. He was the messenger between us, a messenger of love and a Cupid in our midst (though he would hate being called such). Misto and I would talk of many things during our meetings. Of love, life, society, Heaviside, The Everlasting Cat, and about whatever came to mind. I grew to know him far more than I ever perceived I could. Our relationship grew stronger with each visit, though our understanding that we were in the wrong did as well. To deceive the Council was not just, was not right, no matter how unjust their sentence was.

The longer the progression of these two weeks, the more exhausted I became. I felt like an overworked human each day, dragging myself to and from work. Jellylorum began to notice my fatigue and was deeply concerned by my less-than-bright attitude. She often offered for me to rest, though I rejected each of her pleadings. I could not withstand the thought of inconvenienceing her on my behalf. I began to count out the hours 'til Misto and I would meet. These meetings became more of a rest time as the month furthered on. Some nights we were in near danger of being found out, for we had fallen to our tiredness. We had woken without discovery... or so we thought.

After a particularly tiring day with Jellylorum, I retired to my den, an old sliding-door entertainment center, earlier than my normal schedule. As I kneeded my nest into proper order, which persisted of a large shaggy pink pillow, a knock sounded upon my home.

"Come in," I called, curious to know my visitor.

To my sheer suprise,a grave and solemn faced Old Deuteronomy entered. I was completely flabbergasted! I had not seen him since our sentence. I was not entirely sure how to greet him, he seemed quite distraught.

"Something the matter, sir?" I asked, hoping to aquire a reason for his entrance.

"For some time," he began, sitting upon a deserted shelf, "Many Jellicles have expressed a concern for your health, as well as Mr. Mistoffelees. The two of you seem tired and out of sorts,"

He paused, his knowing glance falling upon me. _Surley, he does not know,_ I worried, inwardly. I began to fear he could possibly sense what had happened, that we were meeting in secret. Though I tried to keep myself calm, my heart began to beat with a fast paced frequency. I had no wish to be caught. Supposing he knew, would he expose us?

"I expected it was because of your punishment," he drifted off, then continued looking into my eyes, "Until I came upon you two resting together three nights ago,"

My heart dropped and my eyes widened to an unbelievable size. He knew, everything! I inwardly screamed at myself for falling asleep that evening. I was so tired- Misto was so warm- how could I have fallen victim to my own self?

Deuteronomy gravley called behind him for another. I hoped that it was not Jellylorum. She would tear my fur out of my ears! To the slight relief of my heart, a small tuxedoed tom shuffled in. Mistoffelees met my eyes briefly and promptly began to concentrate upon the floor of my den.

"I have informed him of my knowledge. He has verified it as truth. He has explained that you have been meeting secretley ever since the trial. Do you deny it?"

"No, sir," I whispered in reply, surpressing tears.

Suddenly, the conversation took an unexpected turn. Old Deuteronomy sighed, his old head heavy. He shook it tiredly in defeat. He asked in a softer tone:

"Have I been to hard on you both? Is that why you disobey me?" his sad eyes glanced in ours.

"Sir," Mistoffelees spoke for the first time upon entering, firmly shutting his eyes as if to hold back tears of his own, "I-I'm tired. I'm alone everyday and at night, after our meetings. I'm worn out. Frayed. I-I don't have the strength or time to practice my magic. I miss it. I can't go on like this-"

His voice broke away into tears. Misto rubbed his paws over his face, his sides heaving with sobs. Without thinking, I ran up to him and pulled him into an embrace, my own tears swelling in torrents down my face from my fatigue and my sorrow for Misto. As I held him there, Misto began to rock me back and forth. I could not tell if this action was more for my comfort or his. It mattered not, for it soothed me, ever so slightly.

I'm so tired!

"I know," I breathed into his ear.

I looked over Misto's shoulder to see Deuteronomy sat, watching us. His face was unreadable, but his eyes nearly seemed... softened. It was clear he was deep in thought, as well as examining our relationship.

"Perhaps," Deuteronomy began as our sobs became softer, "I shall deliberate what to do about all this mess. Rest tonight, my children, I will stand guard outside and make sure no disturbances are had,"

With that, the Great Jellicle Leader withdrew from my den. Misto brought me, fumbling, over to my nest. Before I could so much as invite him, he crashed upon my bed. He sighed into the shag, his tears subsiding. I brushed away my own and sniffed. I collapsed on my bed, my weary mind making a miscalculation that brought me heavily upon Mistoffelees. I heard a muffled hiss as I fell upon him.

"Sorry, Mist," I apologized, feeling foolish and embarrassed.

"It's alright," he replied with a wheeze, "I would like my full lung capascity returned to me, however,"

With an agitated swat of my tail, I removed myself from him and lay beside him. He turned to face me, bringing a paw to my cheek and stroking it, gingerly. I released a purr, nestling closer to him. He brought his lips to my forhead and pressed them there for a few brief seconds. He too, purred as well, a deep rumbling purr.

"There is something I wanted to talk about this evening," Mistoffelees began after a moment of silence.

"Pray, what is it?" I asked, stroking his ruffles.

"Your thoughts on elopement," he stated, his blue-green eyes starring into my blue ones.

"Elopement?" I whispered hoarsely, quite taken aback.

I had no way of knowing how to react and my only response to his question was a horrified stare. I had never run from the junkyard, not from the safe harbour I had been brought up into. I felt that we should not cover our deceit and wrongdoing with more lies and mistakes. The offer was very tempting, however. To proove to the Council that they had no reign over us. For Mistoffelees, my friend and lover, and I to finally be unified at last. The offer was almost tantilizing.

"Think about it. Don't make a decission tonight, if it is too much," Misto suggested, holding me to him, "I shouldn't have offered. It overloaded your emotion too much,"

"Mist, I'm fine. I just... have to think on it," I replied, touching my nose to his.

He returned my gesture and nuzzled his head into my neck. A delighted, though perhaps weary, purr escaped me once more. Misto met my light and airy purr with his deep and thrumming one. I rested my head upon his chest and brought a paw onto his ruffles, once again stroking there. Mistoffelees purr grew even louder, though perhaps, slightly faulty at times.

"Victoria?" Misto questioned after a slight pause.

"Yes, Mistoffelees?" I asked, beginning to drift into sleep.

"Remember when Deuteronomy sang at the Jellicle Ball? About happiness?" he asked, a paw caressing my face and head-fur as I nodded in reply, "I believe I understand the moments of happiness. My greatest happiness is with you,"

I could only smile in return. I felt the exact same way about him. Though perhaps we would not be happy every moment, I knew that our future lives together would be filled with much delight. Pain, is inevitable. But to be able to share the burden with others makes the heartache lighter. To love and to be loved is truly the greatest gift. With such thoughts as these dancing through my head and Mistoffelees purr a luxurious lullaby, I swiftly fell into a deep slumber.

33333333333333333333

I awoke the next morning to find my face within inches of Mistoffelees. Confusion and fear shot through me until I recalled the previous nights events. Relief flooded me as I remembered that Old Deuteronomy had allowed us to remain with each other. With a delighted sigh, I watched as Misto slept. He looked absolutely handsome. No distress was on his features, no exhaustion showed. He was simply peaceful, his chest slowly swelling and falling with every breath. For the first time, I looked over his features in detail. He was more muscular than the other queens had given him credit for. They were slender, but firm. His fur was so tidy and pristine, even as he slept. This prooving that he did care about his appearance but also that he cleaned himself regularly. Most toms, especially Pouncival, did not care if their fur was dingy. The only other toms I could think of that were absolutley tidy were: Munkustrap on a less busy day, The Rum Tum Tugger, Skimbleshanks, Asparagus and Bustopher Jones before a meal. I was brought out of these thoughts as Misto drapped an arm over me. He inched towards me, resting his forehead on mine and wrapping his tail around one of my legs. I tried to restrain a giggle as he nestled down with a contented sigh. He was adorable! I understand how much he loathed the word, but he was!

My giggles escaped at the thought of him knowing how adorable he was. He would have completely grimaced. My giggling became more frequent as I thought of this and he shifted beside me. He stretched and his eyes slitted open.

"What?" he asked with a yawn, bringing his arms to his sides after his stretch, "What's so funny?"

"You," I giggled.

A look of confusion shot across his face. He tilted his head to the side, giving me a questioning look. I tried to resist my thoughts of how handsome he looked. Somehow he had kept getting handsomer.

"Me," he stated, quirking an eyebrow.

I bit my lip, trying to resist the urge to become completely girlish and kiss the whole of his physionomy. Curiosity glimmered in his eyes, in his dazzling blue-green eyes. It seemed the more I tried to fight it, the more I thought he was adorable. Finally, I burst.

"You are so adorable!" I said, throwing my arms around him and looking into his face.

A look of bewilderment and disdain for that word spread over his features. I mentally kicked myself for having such a lack of self-control. He sighed.

"Really?" he asked begrudgingly, giving a look that said he would rather be called _anything else_.

I nodded, curling into his frame with contented purrs. He groaned and I wished I had kept my thoughts to myself. I cuddled into him, hoping to relieve some of his feelings of degrading horror. No matter how he argued it, he was so handsomely adorable. I could have asked any of the queens and they would have agreed. It gave him so much of his charm, as did his aloof attitude and mysterious nature. As I began to nuzzle into him, a sharp rapping sound came from outside.

"Misto! You slept in! Bustopher is having a coniption!" The voice of Rum Tum Tugger sounded from outside.

My tuxedoed love's eyes widened and he shot (quite literally) from my nest. In a quick flurry, he kissed my forehead and dashed outside. The only thing left was a trail of his magical dust. I sighed, wishing our junkyard family could leave us be. Displeased, I pushed myself from the bed. I readied my appearance for the outside world and exited my den, hoping Jellylorum would excuse my lateness just once.

_**Woot! It's the fifth installment! Finally, right?**_

_**Thank you to: pocketrider, SummerRose12, MoonlightJellicle, Fantasia-the-Crazy, raptoregg64 , MammaMiaRENTfan, Mistoffeleescute and MistoFan10 for reviewing!**_

_**raptoregg64 and Xaria or Dreampaw for favoriting and pocketrider, raptoregg64 and anabell-lee26692 for alerting!**_

_**Mr. Mistoffelees and Victoria thank you for attention to their story! As does the author!**_

_**And no, I have not fallen of the face of the planet! First of, the Earth is not flat. Secondly, I have been inspired by other stories but FINALLY came back to poor HFH. And no, I'm not being threatened by Misto to write... hey! Vicky! Don't threaten me! yes, I know it's your story! I was telling the truth! No, don't get him! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWW! Don't you zap me for her sake! I won't write ever again! There, can't we get along? UGH! Jellicles!**_

**_I know. It's short. I decided to post because my posting has been infrequent. So sorry to you all! So, instead of trying your patience, I posted. The next chapter is already filtering through my mind and will be updated sooner. But please, PLEEEAAASE! Review! I get so many visits and hits, but so few reviews. Please! I got electrocuted for you all!_**


End file.
